Dream Sentai 229
For a list of Rangers by series, and some that are not included in this list, see: Sentai Rangers :For the 10th anniversary team, see: Dream Sentai 142 With the 20th Dream Sentai series and anniversary of the franchise, Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger, the heroes of the series have been listed in an official list of 229. The Dream Sentai 229 contains the Rangers of the first 20 Sentai teams: all the core teams and the first 18 Sixth Rangers with 31 Extra Heroes are included in the list as well. The Dream Sentai 229 Gallery Aka 1gou.png|1 Ao 2gou.png|2 Ki 3gou.png|3 Momo 4gou.png|4 Mido 5gou.png|5 Shiro 6gou.png|6 Burakku 7gou.png|7 Flacon Race Car.png|8 Lion Bus.png|9 Bear RV.png|10 Orca Motorcycle.png|11 Shepherd Police Car.png|12 FireRanger.png|13 Ice Ranger.png|14 Titanium Ranger.png|14 Earth Ranger.png|15 Lightning Ranger.png|16 Water Ranger.png|17 Time Ranger.png|18 Red Chef.png|19 Blue Chef.png|20 Yellow Waiter.png|21 Black Waitress.png|22 Pink Cook.png|23 Green Cook.png|24 Silver Waiter.png|25 Gold Waitress.png|26 Tan'iRed.png|27 Chōsa_Black.png|28 Chōsa_Blue.png|29 Chōsa_Yellow.png|30 Chōsa_Orange.png|32 Juken Red.png|33 Juken Blue.png|34 Juken Yellow.png|35 Juken Green.png|36 Juken Black.png|37 Red Poppy.png|38 Blue Violet.png|39 White Daisy.png|40 Yellow Tulip.png|41 Crimson Pansy.png|42 Pink Lily.png|43 Green Grass.png|44 Quantum Rose.png|45 Rescue Red.png|46 Rescue Orange.png|47 Rescue Yellow.png|48 Rescue Green.png|49 Rescue Blue.png|50 Rescue Pink.png|51 Rescue Cyan.png|52 Rescue Forest.png|53 Red Paw.png|54 Orange Paw.png|55 Yellow Paw.png|56 Green Paw.png|57 Blue Paw.png|58 Pink Paw.png|59 Cyan Paw.png|60 Forest Paw.png|61 Neon Rescue Red.png|62 Neon Rescue Orange.png|63 Neon Rescue Yellow.png|64 Neon Rescue Green.png|65 Neon Rescue Blue.png|66 Neon Rescue Pink.png|67 Neon Rescue Cyan.png|68 Neon Rescue Forest.png|69 Neon Red Paw.png|70 Neon Orange Paw.png|71 Neon Yellow Paw.png|72 Neon Green Paw.png|73 Neon Blue Paw.png|74 Neon Pink Paw.png|75 Neon Cyan Paw.png|76 Neon Forest Paw.png|77 Rescue Black.png|78 Shadow Rescue Orange.png|79 Shadow Rescue Yellow.png|80 Shadow Rescue Green.png|81 Shadow Rescue Blue.png|82 Shadow Rescue Pink.png|83 Shadow Rescue Cyan.png|84 Shadow Rescue Forest.png|85 Black Paw.png|86 Shadow Orange Paw.png|87 Shadow Yellow Paw.png|88 Shadow Green Paw.png|89 Shadow Blue Paw.png|90 Shadow Pink Paw.png|91 Shadow Cyan Paw.png|92 Shadow Forest Paw.png|93 Digital Pink.png|94 Digital Blue.png|95 Digital Yellow.png|96 Digital Green.png|97 Digital Black.png|98 White-Boost.png|99 Yellow-Drill.png|100 Cyan-Laser.png|101 Blue-Cube.png|102 Green-Hover.png|103 Pink-Spikes.png|104 Purple-Frenzy.png|105 Violet-Void.png|106 Orange-Rocket.png|107 Red-Burst.png|108 Indigo-Asteroid.png|109 Crimson-Eagle.png|110 Magenta-Rhythm.png|111 Ivory-Lightning.png|112 Gray-Quake.png|113 Black-Bomb.png|114 Hurricane Yūgōger.png|115 Storm Yūgōger.png|116 Sea Yūgōger.png|117 Wood Yūgōger.png|118 Sand Yūgōger.png|119 Heart Yūgōger.png|120 Poison Yūgōger.png|121 Driver-Red.png|122 Driver-White.png|123 Driver-Blue.png|124 Driver-Green.png|125 Driver-Pink.png|126 Hoshi Aka.png|127 Hoshi Ao.png|128 Hoshi Ki.png|129 Hoshi Momo.png|130 Hoshi Mido.png|131 KayakuRed.png|132 KayakuBlack.png|133 KayakuBlue.png|134 KayakuOrange.png|135 KayakuPink.png|136 TatakaiRed.png|137 TatakaiBlue.png|138 TatakaiYellow.png|139 TatakaiOrange.png|140 TatakaiWhite.png|141 Akarui_Red.png|142 AkaruiBlue.png|143 AkaruiGreen.png|144 AkaruiBlack.png|145 AkaruiWhite.png|146 AkaruiPink.png|147 Āto Red.png|148 Āto Orange.png|149 Āto Yellow.png|150 Āto Green.png|151 Āto Blue.png|152 KazeRed.png|153 KazeBlack.png|154 KazePink.png|155 KazeGrey.png|156 KazeSilver.png|157 KazeBlue.png|158 Novu Falcon.png|159 Novu Lion.png|160 Novu Dolphin.png|161 Novu Bison.png|162 Novu Sai.png|163 YūkanRed.png|164 YūkanOrange.png|165 YūkanYellow.png|166 YūkanGreen.png|167 YūkanBlue.png|168 YūkanPink.png|169 Super 8gou.png|170 Chicken Helicopter.png|171 Tiger Jet.png|172 Imagination Ranger.png|173 White Manger.png|174 Chōsa_Green.png|175 Juken Pink.png|176 Rescue_Silver.png|177 Robo_Paw.png|178 Neon Rescue Silver.png|179 Neon Robo Paw.png|180 Shadow Rescue Silver.png|181 Shadow Robo Paw.png|182 Digital Gold.png|183 Digital Silver.png|184 Nova Yūgōger.png|185 Darkness Yūgōger.png|186 Driver-Navy.png|187 TatakaiBlack.png|188 AkaruiSilver.png|189 AkaruiGold.png|190 KazeGold.png|191 Novu Wolf.png|192 YūkanSilver.png|193 Mammoth Ranger.png|194 T-Rex Ranger.png|195 Triceratops Ranger.png|196 Wandering Flacon.png|197 Wandering Lion.png|198 Wandering Bear.png|199 Wind Master.png|200 Chōsa_Violet.png|201 Chōsa_Silver.png|202 Chōsa_Gold.png|203 Chōsa_White.png|204 JukenViolet.png|205 JukenWhite.png|206 Cherry Blossom.png|207 Rescue Ace.png|208 Shining Armor.png|209 Moonlight Warrior.png|210 Rescue White.png|211 Red_Pawf.png|212 White Paw.png|213 Crimson Paw.png|214 Navy Paw.png|215 Bronze Paw.png|216 Virus Hunter.png|217 Wisp Guardian.png|218 Gold Yūgōger.png|219 Silver Yūgōger.png|220 Fire Yūgōger.png|221 Speed Racer.png|222 3-C Defender.png|223 AkaruiYellow.png|224 KazeGreenm.png|225 YūkanViolet.png|226 YūkanBlack.png|227 YūkanWhite.png|228 Ichigo1.png|229 Rangers with Dual Civilian identities Considering the count came about from the Legend War, it includes each power only once - so the following people are not included, due to them being dead or having given up their powers: Also not included are the predecessors of several teams like the Dairangers, Gingamen, Shinkengers, Etcetera, that were the latest in a line of their own team. Notes *A count of 42 Sentai heroes was previously made during Seisaku Sentai Ātonger *A count of 142 Sentai heroes was previously made during Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman Appearances See also *Dream Sentai 142 *Super Sentai 199 *Legendary Rangers *All Riders *Space Sheriffs Category:Sentai Ranger